Choices I Have To Make
by NeverForgetToday
Summary: FanFiction of Adventure Time: Fionna and Cake. This story is about Fionna the human and Marshall Lee the Vampire King with a few other people. Fionna and Marshall Lee try to deal the feelings they have, but they don't know what to do. Fionna soon finds out that people are not what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fionna's P.O.V**_

We were walking on the trail to the Candy Kingdom. Cake and I where on our way to the Candy Kingdom because Prince Gumball had an important mission for Cake and I.

"I wonder what the mission is, Fionna. Do you think the mission has to do with the Ice Queen?" Cake asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Cake can you stretch us to the Candy Kingdom? My legs hurt," I said while holding her leg.

"Sure honey. Jump on my back and I will get us there in no time," Cake said with a smile on her face.

I jumped onto Cake's back and I held on to Cake's short fur. Cake stretched all the way to the Candy Kingdom. I noticed that the sun was going down and the sky looked beautiful. The pink and yellow colors in the sky mixed together while the sun rested between the mountains. It seemed like it could get dark any minute now. When we got to the doors of the Candy Kingdom I noticed that the street lights were flickering. Weird, the lights are usually fine. Cake knocked on the door and we waited for Gumball to come out. While we waited I heard a snap of a twig. Cake jumped and her fur stood up.

"Oh my glob! What was that?" Cake asked.

I looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. The wind blew harder, making my golden hair fly everywhere.

"I don't know, it must of been an animal or something," I said looking out into the darkness.

That's when we heard the large door open with Prince Gumball standing there.

"Why hello Fionna and Cake, what a pleasure it is to see you two. Please, come in. You two must be freezing," he said.

Cake and I walked in and Gumball shut the door behind us. We walked with him down the hallway and lead us into a yellow and pink room. Cake sat down on the pink colored couch with me following her from behind. Gumball sat in the chair in front of us with a worried look on his face.

"Fionna and Cake, I have called you to the Candy Kingdom with an important mission. There is a threat all around Aaa, especially in the Candy Kingdom," Gumball said looking down.

"Well what's happening?" I asked without trying to be rude.

"The people of Aaa are disappearing every night an I need you to track down the person that is responsible for this. My candy people are scared and upset, I need your help to find this person," Gumball said.

"Don't worry Gumball, we will find who ever is doing this. Do you know where this person could be?" Cake asked.

"I have calculated that this person takes their victims from the forest than anywhere else. Also, they like to do all this at night," he said looking at us.

"You can count on us to finish the job!" I said with a cheerful voice.

Then I felt my cheeks getting hot. It was like I could feel them burning off. Why was this happening? I knew I liked Gumball, but why was I blushing?

"I knew you two would do it, the Candy Kingdom honor you two for taking this task. We are very grateful," Gumball said while getting up.

We followed Gumball to the door and he wished us the best of luck. Cake grabbed me and threw me on her back. As we walked to the forest Cake held a smile on her face until she started to speak.

" Oh Fionna. You like Prince Gumball," she said looking at me.

I looked at her with my cheeks getting red," I do not! I only like him as a friend!"

"Yeah, sure," she said rolling her eyes.

As we approached the forest Cake shrunk down and we started to walk the forest. I wonder how we would find this monster without know what it really looked like. The cold night's wind howled around us making it harder to walk. Eventually the wind died down and we got to walk better. Then we heard noises; snaps of twigs, clawing at a tree, and running water.

Cake looked up at me with her eyes big and said," I am scared Fionna. We should turn back around an go home."

"No! We need to complete this mission! Don't worry Cake," I said while hugging her.

We hugged and started to walking again. That is when we heard the hissing noise in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Cake jumped back while I stood in front of her. I saw a dark shadow between the trees.

" You must be here to capture me. You follow the orders of the Royal Prince, you must be honored," the figure said in a sarcastic tone.

"I am here to capture a creature, you must be it. Come out and you won't get hurt," I said holding my sword.

"Hurt me? Well you obviously don't know who I am then. I guess I should introduce myself," the figure said landing their feet on the ground.

The person came out of the shadows and walked to Cake and I. It was a guy, he looked to be my age. He had black hair and wore a red plaid shirt with black stripes, dark blue jeans, and brownish-red and white sneakers. Then I noticed the two small circles on his neck, I read from a book that Cake found and it said that the circles mean that he is a vampire. A vampire taking people? Now that seemed about right.

"I am Marshall Lee the Vampire king. The one to drink the blood out of you. I suspect you must be the bounty hunter hunting for me. I am surprised that you are the one to capture me. Interesting," he said with a grin on his face.

I looked at him with a stern look on my face. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. All of a sudden he flew up into the air. The moon glowing around him, to be honest he looked like he could hurt anyone. He was perfect looking, his face had the perfect smile. I closed my eyes and shook my head. What am I doing? Am I falling in love with him?  
Cake grabbed me and whispered to me," Fionna? Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I got this," I answered back.  
Marshall Lee came down to the ground and walked towards me. I held my sword up, trying to look tough. He hissed at me; Cake's claws dug into my skin. I could tell she was afraid.  
"Stay back or I will hurt you!" I said looking him into the eyes.  
"Not a chance," he said.

Then he tackled me. Cake grabbed him with her long arms, but he pulled her off of he. Marshall Lee held her up in the air and threw her across the trees. I heard her land onto a tree.  
"Cake!" I cried out.  
"I am fine, don't worry," Cake said in a weak voice.

Marshall Lee attacked me again, but it was different. It wasn't like he was going to kill me. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell on his back. That's when he grabbed my feet and threw me into the bushes. I felt every twig and branch I landed on. Something was poking me, I looked down to see to my right that an old spear went through my side. I felt the blood dip down my side and onto my right hand. I only screamed for a second and then all I felt was some pain. Marshall Lee went by my side immediately. There was a worried look on his face. There was no smile.

"I am so sorry. I was only playing. You need to get medical help. I can help you, don't worry. What's your name," he said with his eyes wide open.

I said in a weak tone, "My name is Fionna."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Marshall Lee's P.O.V_**

Marshall Lee looked down at the girl, Fionna. She faced me with her eyes staring into mine. I knew how to fix her; the old spear wasn't far enough to go through any major organs. I saw that the sharp end of the spear all ready when through her, enough to pull it out. She looked like she was in a lot of pain, but said nothing. Fionna is a stong girl, stronger than I though.

I looked down at her and said," I need to pull this out, ok? It will only take a second."

She had the look of fear all over her face, but said nothing. I gave her my hand when I was about to pull the spear out. She seemed confused at first, but then realized that she was to hold my hand when I was going to pull the spear out. The spear was far out enough that I could pull it through with one hand. Great luck for me then. She squeezed my hand before I pulled it out.

"One. Two. Three," I said before I pulled out the spear.

She closed her eyes, squeezed my hand, and she was as stiff as a board. I heard a little yelp escape from her mouth. She was in a ton of pain. At least the spear was out. I looked at the old spear, it was from a soldier or a guard from long ago. Now it was covered in blood. Then I realized that my mouth was watering, from the blood everywhere. It was on my clothes, on my skin; it was everywhere. I need to with stand the urge to drink this blood, but it looked great. More than perfect. The blood was better than I could imagine. I had to control myself.

I noticed that she passed out from the pain. That was a good thing, I didn't have to watch her suffer. I had to get her somewhere safe before she lost a ton of blood. The night is still there, watching her bleed out. Gently, I picked her up with my hands pulling her towards me. She felt warm, not cold like everyone else. Like she was glowing with kindness. That I wasn't use to.

"Don't worry,'' I whispered quietly.

I knew she couldn't hear me, but it was to make sure she was safe. So she had someone looking after her that cared. I picked her up slowly, making sure she wasn't in any pain. I had her in my arms. She seemed so tough and fierce when I met her, but now she was delicate and fragile. I looked up into the sky, there were stars everywhere. They shined on her face, making her beautiful.

Wait. Did I think she was beautiful? I was a vampire, and vampires don't get along with bleeding prey. But I didn't think of her as prey, she was someone. Someone was beautiful, her hair was golden, now it had blood in it, and her eyes were bright blue, from what it can remember. The outfit she wore was a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue skirt, and knee-high socks with two thin, blue stripes at the top. Now they were stained with blood, but she was still beautiful. I needed to keep this beauty alive. I had to fly to the caves; where I live at. That way I can fix her.

Flying over the mountains of Aaa, the seas, the forest. It seemed peaceful, quiet. Weird seeing everything calm. The moon looked over Aaa, the brightness of it shined throughout the tree. The white streaks through the trees. Everyone was a rest while I wasn't. I had bigger problems to attend to. For one, a girl was hurt. A girl was hurt because of me.

Two, she could die. She could suffer all this pain for nothing, but to die. Her dying. How could I live her dying, but then I realized that I have been hurting other people. What am I doing with my life. Then logic thoughts came into my mind. I had to hurt people to survive. I could also eat the color red, but I still drink blood to fulfill my needs. The taste was delicious. But I had to do it to stay alive or stay dead. Weird to think you have died. I don't remember much of my past. But that is why she came after me in the first place. **Because of what I am.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**_

As I got to the door of the house Fionna was starting to wake up. She was moving constantly in my arms, with her moving it was harder to hold her. I opened the door with my "free" hand, trying to hold her so I wouldn't drop her. When I walked in I set her on the red couch trying to make her stay still so she would't fall off. I quickly flew up to my bathroom, remembering a kit I found while I was walking through the woods. I opened the cabinet and grabbed it. The box was dusty and it had letters on the the front that were red, it said "Upgrade First Aid Kit.'' I opened it up to see large bandages in one corner, a small package that said surgical suture for minor injuries, some gauze in a bag, disinfectant wipes, tweezers, sharp scissors, and some type of manual.

Grabbing the box, I went down stairs to see Fionna so I can fix her. As I reached her I noticed that she was bleeding all over the couch. I put down the box and went to go grab a towel and a bowl of water. When I was by her side again she turned over and faced me, her eyes were still closed. When opening the box I grabbed the silver scissors to cut her shirts so I can access the bleeding wound. As I cut the side of her shirt the smell of blood hit my nose. It smelled so good, so sweet. I had to control myself, I can't let her die. Ignoring my urge to taste the blood I grabbed the wet towel and wiped around it. I could see the wound more clear. Fionna was very lucky that the spear didn't go through her back, the spear went through her body at the middle of her side and at an angle. The both spear wounds were about 3 inches apart and 1 1/2 inches long. I opened up the disinfectant wipe package and started to clean the wound better. I don't know why but I felt like I knew what to do. Was this something I use to do in my past? Then it hit me.

~Flash Back~

I saw me with this lady, she looked blue and had white hair. She looked like she was a human, just like Fionna. There was a tiara tied to her pants, it was silver and blue. I was about 6 or 7 years old because I was surrounded by the rubble and dirt from the war. I was staring at her, then looked down at her arm. The lady's arm was all cut up and bloody.

She said," It's ok, don't worry. I will be alright. Do you want to help me?"

I then nodded my head and walked towards her.

"Now see this string and needle, I am going to use it to heal my cut. Now this string goes through my skin, over the wound, and through the other piece of skin. We need to repeat this until we get all the way up to the end of the cut. I am teaching you this for an emergency, you never know what will happen," she said with a sad look on her face.

I closed my eyes and looked at Fionna. Why was I helping her? I am a vampire, I eat my prey, not heal it. I felt like I was about to drink her blood, but she was different. I didn't drink her blood, I just admired her. What is wrong with me? I felt something, I don't know what it was, but it was something good. I needed to help her now and this was my chance to do that. I took the needle and string out of the packet and pierced the needle through her skin. She didn't move, she was still unconscious. That was good, she didn't have to feel this pain.

As I worked my way up to the end of her wound my mouth was watering. I needed to eat something, at least something red. Her blood was on my hands,cit wouldn't kill her if I drank that blood. But what if I can't control myself. Then what? I would drink all the blood out of her. I am almost done sealing up the wound, I just needed to control my hunger. I started to tie the not when she was moving again. Pulling the strings together, making both the pieces of skin touch each other once again, a yelp escaped her mouth. I had to clean off the skin quickly or she will freak out. Washing off the extra blood from her skin, she started turning. I had to put this away or she might get ideas when she wakes up. I threw all the tools I used into the box and closed it. I had to dispose this or I might go crazy. I walked outside and threw the box as hard as I could. Walking up to the couch were Fionna was at, she stopped turning.

Then her eyes opened wide.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Author Note)**_

_**Sorry the Chapter is not long. I promise I will have another Chapter coming out tomorrow. :) **_

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes up to see Marshall Lee standing over me with a look of hunger on his face. His eyes were wide open and he just stared into my eyes. Then a sense of pain hit my side. I slowly put my hand down to my side and felt something wet. I raised my hand up to my face to see red, it was blood. In a second I felt more pain from my side. My eyes squeezed shut and my hands went to my face. The pain was to much, I had to scream. While I was screaming Marshall Lee tried to comfort me, but he looked hungry. He grabbed my hands. Was he going to eat me?

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

Fionna wouldn't stop screaming. Her hands going in all directions. I grabbed her hands to try to get her attention. I looked down and saw that her hand was bloody. It was covered in the left over blood. My thirst jumped up, I had to drink something. The kitchen was to far away to get something and survive. So I went towards Fionna with my fangs out and I was hissing.

My fangs hit something warm and I started to drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

I couldn't control myself. I had to drink something, so I went towards Fionna. Realizing what I have done I pulled back myself. Fionna wasn't there when I opened my eyes. Where was she? Then something hit me in the back of the head. I fell down and fell on the couch. Then I noticed that the couch wasn't red anymore, it was white. Fionna jumped on top of me and grabbed my hands, then put them by my side. I looked at her neck and I didn't see any bite marks. I realized that I sucked the red out of the couch. Thank God I didn't bite her, a wave of relief went over me.

Fionna, still on top of me with a fierce look in her face, said," What are you doing? Are you crazy?!"

I look at her in the eyes and said," No I am not crazy. I am being who I am. Besides, you show be thanking me for helping you out. It took a lot of power to not suck the blood out of you!"

She looked to her side and saw the stitches I sew into her, then gasp. She looked into my eyes with a half smile on her face. Then she realized that she was on me with the side of her shirt cut. Fionna quickly got off of me and sat next to me on the now, white couch.

She asked calmly," Why did you save me?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know why I saved her.

"Um. To be honest, I don't know. I felt like I should ok, l just... I just helped you," I said to her.

She looked confused, but then asked," Can I have some cold water on a towel, please."

I got up and grabbed a towel from the kitchen. When I came back with the cold towel and she took it from my hand. Fionna placed the towel on her side and laid back into the couch. It was weird to have another person to talk to since everyone tries to avoid me. I don't blame them. Now that my thirst was under control I could apologize for almost killing her.

"I am sorry for trying to suck your blood. I was really thirsty and I didn't want to taste your blood, but it is in my nature," I said while sitting next to her.

She said," I know that is what you do and it's hard for you to control your thirst. I understand, the only reason why I hit you in the back of the head I because I was afraid."

I made a grin on my face and said," The heroic Fionna, afraid? You got to be kidding me!"

She smiled and said," Stop it!"

Then she softly punched me in the arm. I smile back and laughed with her.

Then she said," Oh god. My side, I need some pain medicine."

I went to the kitchen and shuffled threw the kitchen drawers to find some medicine. I remembered finding something like pain medicine in the woods and putting it in a drawer. Then I found a green bottle with some pills in it with a label that said Pain Medicine for a huge amount of pain. I gave her two of the pills and she decided to sleep. After giving her a blanket and a pillow, she rested on the couch. I decided that Fionna was not well enough to travel, so she needed to rest. Although I was afraid that Fionna would try to hurt me, but I knew she wouldn't have the strength to try to hurt me. I climbed into my own bed and tried to sleep, even while floating. Now everything was quiet and we all could rest.

When I woke up in the morning everything was different between Fionna and Me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling. I rubbed my eyes and saw that my hand was red. Was that from last night? I grabbed the edge of my blanket and threw it off of me. My clothes were crusty from the dried blood from Fionna. The smell of blood was still fresh from my clothes and I could smell it from the downstairs.

I needed to discard my clothes or I will try to drink Fionna dry. When I got up I went straight to the shower and took off my clothes. Hopefully I wouldn't take long in the shower and Fionna will still be sleeping when I get out of shower. I turned on the shower and closed the door. Controlling myself, I just watched the blood go down the drain.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I opened up my eyes slowly to see that I wasn't in the treehouse. Then I remembered what happened, Marshall Lee stitched me up so that I wouldn't die. Vampire saving its prey, it's such a weird thought. I tried to get up, but there was no point since I didn't have the strength to do that. All my strength from last night drained out of me. Pain surged through my side, I need that pain medicine. Where was Marshall Lee? He must be sleeping, I wouldn't blame him since he had a crazy night. I looked down and saw I was a big dried, bloody mess. My shirt, pants, and body were stained with blood. I tried to run my fingers through my hair, but it was really tangled and messy with dried blood in it.

My blue shirt had multiple rips in it on my injured side. I gave it my all best to sit myself up and to my surprise, I actually stayed up. I felt dirty, disgusting. My body ached, but I tried to not scream. It was hard to tell what time it was because from the window it looked like we were in some cave. I heard a door shut fast and it made me jump. Pain surged through my body as I landed on the couch. I laid down feeling my eyes watering up. The pain was to much, I couldn't handle it. I grabbed the pillow behind me and screamed in it. I didn't want Marshall Lee knowing that I am weak, especially since he is a vampire. My side was hurting so much, I needed help.

Then Marshall Lee came in, I looked at him and saw he was wearing another red plaid shirt with dark colored jeans. He had on the same red and white sneakers he had on yesterday. He looked relaxed, to be honest, to relaxed.

"Hey Fionna," he said with a smile.

"Hi Marshall Lee," I said.

He walked towards me smiling. Why was he smiling? He came over me. Since I was sitting up he put one hand by my left leg and he put his other hand by my right leg. What does he think he is doing?

"Marshall Lee? What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, it will be fun," he said with a smile.

I couldn't move because of the pain, but then I smelled something strong under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fionna'a P.O.V**

I smelled something strong under his breath. It was really strong. Sour almost. He picked me up and held me into his arms. It was like I was as light as a feather. He floated and we went up the stairs. I looked at his face, he didn't look like himself. We went into a room, with a bed. What is he thinking? He set me on the bed, the sheets were black and kind of soft. Then I look at the ground. Pills. There were white colored pills all over the ground with a pill bottle on the ground. It looked like the label said," Control your thirst." Control your thirst? Does the bottle mean his thirst for blood? I need to see that bottle.

Marshall Lee looked at me and said," You're what I need."

"What is wrong with you? Stop acting like this," I pleaded.

"I am fine, you don't need to know anything," he said with an angered face.

He looked down at the floor and picked up the pill bottle. He turned and threw it at me. I ducked and it hit the wall with a loudness bang. The white bottle came down in the sheets. I turned around and picked up the bottle from the sheets. Marshall Lee put his feet on the ground and walked up to me. I put the bottle behind my back as he grabbed my hair gently. I needed to read this bottle label to see if it has anything to do with Marshall Lee.

He looked into my eyes, I felt all cold inside.

"It's ok. I am sorry for yelling. Let's just continue," he said with a smile.

Continue what? Then he leaned in towards my face. No, this can't be happening. Then he kissed me. I stared at him, but it kinda felt good. As he leaned into me more my side started to stretch. The more and more he leaned into me I felt the pain on my side, but it didn't bother me. The pills he gave me for pain really helped me. Then I realized who this was. Marshall Lee, some guy I haven't even know for 2 days. But this felt right. On the other hand this doesn't seem like him, he doesn't seem like the guy to kiss a girl when he first meets her. Especially a human girl when he is a vampire.

Then I felt the pill bottle in my back, I need to read it. But with him kissing me it won't work. I am a bit creeped out about this kiss, but it felt so right. As I continued to kiss him I forgot about everything that happened. But I knew I had to stop this even though I wanted to continue.

"No. Please stop. I don't want this," I said.

He looked up at me and said," Don't have to worry. It will be ok."

Then he continued to kiss me. No. This isn't right.

"No. I mean it, please stop," I said louder.

He had anger in this expression and said," Yeah. What ever."

Then he got up and went into the bathroom next to his bed. I grabbed the bottle from behind me and looked at the label. It did said Control your thirst, in tiny letters it said," Control your thirst for blood with 2 pills a day." On the back of the bottle it had the side effects. The side effects were:  
•Memory loss up to 1 hour after taking pill. Memory will come back eventually.  
•Sexual tensions with people around you.  
•Head aches.  
•Vomiting.  
•Anxiety.

WARNING: Do not operate an vehicles or heavy machinery while taking pill until 5 hours after taking the pill.

This is it! This is why Marshall Lee has been acting so different lately. He can't control himself. I need to talk to him. Maybe his symptoms have lost there control on him.

"Marshall Lee? Are you there?" I asked.

No answer.

"Marshall Lee!" I said even louder.

Still no answer.

I got to the door slowly and knocked on it.

No answer.

"Marshall Lee! Come out," I demanded.

No answer...


	9. Chapter 9

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Now I was panicking. He was he doing or is he hurt? I pounded on the door and yelled to get Marshall Lee's attention. Please open up this door. I looked around for a key or something to help me open up the door. I try to forget my pain in my side so I look around. Then I put my hands up and reach up to the door frame. I felt something small and cold. I grabbed the object and found out it was a small silver, old key. That really shocked me to find a key because I thought that I wouldn't find one. I put the key in the door and opened up the door. Marshall Lee was laying down, looking like he was dead.

"Marshall Lee!" I exclaimed.

I went towards him and he turned his head around, with the anger out of his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He didn't respond at first, he just laid his head back down. I grabbed his body and made him look at me. He looked normal.

"Fionna?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What happened?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Well you took some pills and you changed into a completely different person," I replied.

"Oh, you saw that? I think I overdosed on those pills, that never happens until I have more than one pill. I don't know why I took more than one pill, but my thirst is now under control," he said.

Marshall Lee sat up and leaned up against the wall. He looked up and down at me.

" I think it's best if you get all that blood off of you," he said in a serious voice.

" Yeah, I think you're right. Besides, being covered in your on blood isn't really fun," I said laughing a little.

He smiled and stood up. He walked me to the bathroom across from his bedroom.

"I need my backpack. Do you have it?" I asked Marshall Lee.

He nodded and went downstairs to go grab my backpack. He came back with it and I saw it was covered in blood. Great...

"Thanks Marshall Lee, this is all I need. I help clothes in here so I think I am ok."

"Well if you need me then I will be downstairs and I am sorry that you had to see me like that. It wasn't ideal," he said.

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

Then he turned around and I shut the door. I looked in the mirror to see myself covered in blood. Even my hair had blood. I feel gross and dirty. I turned on the shower and got in. My injured side was pure red. As I gently wiped off the blood I could finally see my own white skin. I saw stitches in my side, Marshall Lee must of done this. Then I realized that I comfortable with a vampire next door. This isn't normal. I need to ask him why he saved me from dying. I continued on with my shower.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

I can't believe I overdosed while Fionna was here. I can't remember why I took more than one pill. Was it to control my thirst even longer or was it because I was being stupid? Well Fionna is in the shower now, so I guess I should clean up the couch. It had blood on it, I could have drank it right then and there to make my job easier, but I am not going to take the chance to become out of control. I grabbed some cleaner for the couch and started to clean the couch. All this blood wasted. No, Marshall Lee stop thinking like that. I need to control my thoughts.

When I finished cleaning up the couch I heard the water shut off from the bathroom Fionna was in. Luckily I was done cleaning the couch and I threw all the blood paper towels outside as hard as I could. I don't need that around here. When I went back inside and sat on the couch. I grabbed my bass and started to play softly. My fingers hit the strings and I started to put the notes together. BANG BANG BANG! Someone was at the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

Not thinking about what I was doing, I suddenly opened the door. I was shocked to see a lady with dark, long hair and to my surprise it was my mother. After all these years she showed up in this cave, but why? She had nothing to do with me, besides how could she get here? She knew no one who could draw the symbol to get her here. Then I saw a big green amulet around her neck.

"Hello Marshall Lee, it's been a while," she said.

It was my mother.

"Yeah I know, I have noticed," I said looking straight into her eyes, anger boiled up inside me.

"Oh Marshall Lee don't act like that. I know you missed me," she said coming into the house.

"Missed you? Why would I miss you?" I said in an angry tone.

"Because a mother knows when her son wants his mom back," she said with a little smile.

"Well you're wrong, I don't need you. Why are you really here?" I asked.

She turned around and said," I am here because I wanted to see how you were doing. To see if you're well on your own. And to my surprise I think I smell your last victim."

Was she talking about Fionna? She must be I didn't disinfect or clean up any traces of Fionna's scent. Fiona was still in the house and her scent was fresh. I knew my mom could tell that I had some type of "prey" upstairs. Even I could smell Fionna, she already blood out in the house and that wasn't that long ago.

"How did you get here? I know you don't have anybody out here to open the portal on this side," I said, expecting an answer.

"Well, you see this green amulet? This amulet can transport you in to different worlds or dimensions by pushing on it for 5 seconds and thinking about where you want to be, " she said holding out the amulet.

Why did she want to be here with me? I haven't seen her in years. Then I remembered Fionna upstairs, I need to hide her.

I said," Mom come and sit down on the couch while I head upstairs to fix something."

I turned around and headed upstairs to go find Fionna. I got to the bathroom and knock on the door quietly so my mom couldn't hear.

"Fionna, are you done in there?" I whispered.

I heard her say,"I am brushing my teeth but other than that, I'm done."

"Hurry! Open the door quickly and quietly."

"Ok," She said confused.

I walked in and saw Fiona dressed in a light blue shirt with dark colored jeans on. For some odd reason I felt like this wasn't what Fionna would normally wear. She grabbed a dark blue jacket out of her bag and put it on.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"My demon mom is here for no reason and she could possibly... possibly kill you, so I need you to stay up here and hide. That way you won't get hurt. I am sorry that this is all of a sudden, I didn't know my mom was coming over because we're not close at all. I don't really know her personally," I said to Fionna.

"Ok Marshall Lee, I will hide," Fionna said.

Then I heard someone say behind me," Marshall Lee, you didn't tell me you kept your prey alive."


	11. Chapter 11

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

"Fionna, get back," I said as soon as I turned around.

My mother stood right in front of me looking at Fionna is disgust.

"Marshall Lee, you haven't you killed this stupid girl yet. She is food, not a person. She needs to be sacrificed to you so you can live. This girl isn't important," she said looking strait into my eyes.

"Mom, go back to where you came from. Get out of here," I said putting my arm back to protect Fionna.

"I don't follow the orders of my son. You follow my orders. Now kill the girl," she said showing her teeth.

"No, I won't," I said.

"You leave me no choice now," she said extending her arms out.

She went towards Fionna and I. My mom grabbed my arm and pushed me to the side. My body hit the wall and I heard a crash that came from the wall. There was no pain in my back, it is kinda good that I am a vampire, but being a vampire can have its downfalls. I got up quickly and went toward my mom before she touched Fionna. As I jumped on my mom I grabbed her long,black hair and threw her on the ground. We rolled together while I was punching her as hard as I could.

Both of us hissed at each other and then my mom punched me in the stomach. I laid on the ground and then immediately I got up to go protect Fionna. My mom walked up to Fionna. I ran towards her and jumped on her back. I bit her hard on the neck while her black curly hair was in my face. To be honest I didn't care if my mom died or not. When she fell on the ground covering her neck I knew she wanted to kill me then. I grabbed Fionna's hand and we headed to the front door. Then I grabbed my red bass and we went outside. I put my bass behind my back and I used my powers to transform myself into a giant bat. Fionna climbed on me with her green backpack strapped onto her back. I could tell that Fionna was in a lot of pain from running so fast.

"Don't worry. We will be fine," I told her.

I kept on looking back to make sure my mom wasn't following me. I knew that if I bit my mom it would have no effect on her, but it would still hurt. She must have transported back to the Nightosphere to fix herself up.

"Where are we going?" Fionna asked with her head resting on me.

"I don't know, do you have anything in mind? We are pretty lucky it's raining, that way I won't burn up," I said.

I felt the rain fall on me as we left the cave. It wasn't cold to me, but Fionna was shivering.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

As Marshall Lee and I left the cave, the rain fell on us. It was cold and wet, I hate being wet. I guess I get that from being raised with Cake. Cake! I forgot about Cake! I need to go to the tree house.

"We need to go to the tree house by the Candy Kingdom," I said to Marshall Lee.

"Oh, that old thing," he said.

Does he know where it is?

"I will tell you where to go," I said.

"Don't worry, I know were to go. I use to live in that tree house. I went by the old tree house I use to live in and saw that cat of yours in it," he said.

I didn't know he lived in that tree house.

"Marshall Lee, why don't you get along with your mom?" I asked.

He sighed and said," She... She was never around during my childhood and when I saw her again in the Nightosphere we didn't get along. It just... It just didn't work out so I came to Aaa to get away from her."

We stayed in silence the whole way to the tree house. I couldn't relate to Marshall Lee except the part where he didn't have his mom during his childhood. I never met my mom or my dad, even if I did, they were not around to care for me when I was younger. Cake's parents took me in and that is how Cake and I became best friends, even close sisters. I didn't ask Marshall Lee who took care of him when he was younger because I thought that asking that would be to personal. If he wanted to tell me that, he would have already told me that.

When we arrived to the tree house both of us were soaking wet. So much for a shower. I was shivering and cold, but Marshall Lee looked fine. I looked at the tree house and didn't see any lights on. I grabbed the door job and turned it. It was locked.

"Well I guess we're going to stay here until Cake shows up," I told Marshall Lee.

"Why wait? We can see if there is a window unlocked," he said picking his feet off the ground.

He went towards one window and tried to get in.

"Locked," he said.

"Try the highest window. If you see a bed in there then try to open the window. I think I left that window unlocked," I said.

He went to the highest window and pushed it. Unlocked. He came down and extended his arm to me.

"Grab on. We can fly up there," he said with a smile.

I grabbed his hand and we went to the opened window. Both of us went inside the dark tree house and we shut the window. I looked inside and noticed that there was no sign of Cake any where. I wounded if she is out.

"I remember this room," Marshall Lee said.

"I can't believe that you lived here," I said.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago," he said.

"I am going to change out of these wet clothes," I told him.

"Ok," he said sitting on the floor.

I walked to my dresser and grabbed my light blue shirt and another pair of dark blue jeans. Although I love to wear my dark blue skirt, I was not going to freeze to death. I walked into the bathroom and changed. As soon as I was done changing I heard a noise from downstairs. Could that be Cake or BMO? I walked out of the bathroom and saw Marshall Lee standing up.

"What was that noise?" I asked him.

"I don't know, let's go check it out," he said.

I followed him down the ladder and all I could see was the light from the lightning outside, everything was pitch dark. I went to go turn on a light, but Marshall Lee grabbed my hand before I pressed the lift switch.

"Don't, you might scare off the intruder. I can see through the dark. Stay close by me," he said.

I did what he said and stayed right beside him. He took me all round, through the kitchen and the treasure we had. Even thing seemed to be ok. Then we heard a loud bang from the kitchen. Marshall Lee hissed and put me behind him. We walked to the kitchen and everything went quiet. As we reached the kitchen Marshall Lee picked up the pot that fell on the floor. He showed it to me and put it on the counter. All of a sudden something came out of the dark and attacked Marshall Lee. Something stuck to Marshall Lee's face. Then he fell on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I heard hissing from Marshall Lee and the thing that was on his head. I looked around trying to find the light switch, if I could find it then I could help Marshall Lee get the creature off of him. Trying to look for the door next to the light switch, I saw a dark tall looking figure that looked like the size of a door. I ran to the dark figure as fast as I could with pain hitting me in the side. The pain wasn't bothering me, it was the hissing I heard. When I reached the tall figure, I put my hand on it to fill hard wood. I felt around the door frame to find the light switch. I felt the light switch on the right side of the door and I turned on the lights. Then I heard a loud bang behind me. I turned around quickly to see Marshall Lee standing up with nothing on his face. He fixed his jet black hair and fixed his shirt.

"What was that noise?" I asked him.

"See for yourself," he said pointing to the wall on his left side.

I saw white and brown fur almost like, Cake!

"Cake!" I exclaimed.

She didn't respond. I felt ecstatic to see Cake, then realized that Cake was hurt. I saw a big dent above her head. I ran to her as hard as I could, forgetting my pain.

She looked up to me and asked in a quiet voice," Fionna? Is that you?"

"Yes Cake, I'm Fionna. Are you ok?" I asked her.

She rubbed her head, then looked up and down at me. She hugged me around my side then quickly pulled away, Cake lifted up my shirt to see the bandages that I put on in the bathroom.

Cake turned her head to Marshall Lee and said," You monster!"

She grew into a bigger Cake and grabbed Marshall Lee. He hissed at her, but then he looked at me. I knew I had to do something. Cake threw him outside the front door and she followed him. I rushed out the door to see Marshall Lee forming into his huge bat, the same form he used to fly us here. He grabbed Cake's shoulders, turned her quickly, and threw her on the ground. The ground underneath my feet shook.

"Stop! Cake don't fight him!" I exclaimed.

"Why should I stop? He hurt you. He has to pay for what he has done," She said blocking her face from Marshall Lee's punches.

"Because he isn't as bad as he seems," I yelled.

"Yeah right," she said.

"Trust me! Come here!" I exclaimed.

She stopped, shrinking back into her normal shape. Marshall Lee stopped punching her and formed into his normal vampire form.

Cake ran up to me and said,"I know he hurt you! Those marks are from a vampire. I remember hearing you scream from something, but I couldn't reach you. I blacked out as soon as I heard you scream."

"Yes it's true, but why would he keep me alive?" I asked.

Cake stopped talking, she knew that vampires drank blood and they don't keep their prey alive. She looked up at Marshall Lee, who was behind me, and she didn't attack him.

"Then why are you still alive?" She asked.

I couldn't answer Cake. I didn't know why I was still alive.

"Um. I don't know why, but the important thing is that I am alive," I said.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me you're with a vampire now. What about Prince Gumball?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

I blushed, I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Why was I blushing? I didn't like Marshall Lee more than a friend, maybe not even that I think. Did I like him more than a friend? I haven't really thought about it. Marshall Lee started to laugh and float around Cake.

"You are some kitty, you know. I wonder what's in that head off yours," he said touching her head.

"Hands off vampire," she said.

He smiled at her then at me. Now he knew I was blushing.

"No, that isn't happening. Marshall Lee just helped me survive my cut, he gave me some pills and now I don't feel a lot of pain in my side. He just helped me," I said to Cake.

"Well I guess this vampire isn't as scary as he sounds like," she said grinning.

All of a sudden Marshall Lee hissed at Cake and she jumped with her fur flying up.

"What was that kitty?" He asked.

"Don't call me kitty. Fionna remember why your here in the first place. You were here to capture the vampire and bring him to Prince Gumball," she said.

"What," Marshall Lee said putting his feet on the ground.

I sighed and said," Yes, I was suppose to do that. Now I think I can't do that. For all that you have done for me I can't do that."

Then we hear horns, like the ones from the Candy Kingdom.

"I think that is the Candy Kingdom! We need to go inside now!" I said.

We ran into the house and closed the door.

"We need to hide you," I said that Marshall Lee.

"No need to worry. I have the power to make me invisible," he said.

The horns kept getting louder and louder until we heard them a few feet away from the tree house. I ran to the couch grabbing a blanket to act like I was sick.

"Marshall Lee, go stand in this corner by the couch. That way you won't be touched when you're invisible," I said.

"I don't normally take orders from girls, but I guess I can make an exception," he said with a smile on his face.

I smiled at him and he moves to the corner, about six feet away from me, and sits down. Then he looks like thin air.

"Cake try to make it look like you're cooking for me, I am going to pretend that I am sick. That way they won't be suspicious," I said.

"Ok honey, but that vampire better stay in that corner," she said.

"No worries," Marshall Lee said.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, then Cake turned on the stove to make it look like she was cooking me something. I wouldn't mind to have something to eat.

Then there was a loud knock on the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Cake's tan and white jumped up a little and she went towards the door. Turning the knob I could tell that Cake didn't want to open the door. As Cake opened the door I saw pink in front of her.

"Hello Cake. May I see Fionna?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, she is on the couch," Cake said.

Cake moved out of the way and Prince Gumball walked towards me. He sat in the chair next to me and looked a little confused.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I am just coming down with a cold," I said.

"Well I came here to give you more information on the thing that you are hunting," he said.

I tensed up, I knew he was talking about Marshall Lee.

"We came up with the creature that is killing the people of my the bite marks, we saw that his creature is a vampire," he said.

I faked a gasp and said," Really? I can't believe it!"

"I know Fionna, me to. This horrible thing needs to be captured and then killed. The vampire that is hurting people is a horrible thing and there are legends on how to kill it. We still don't know which one really works, but all I know is that this vampire is a monster," he said.

I looked down and knew Prince Gumball was right. Marshall Lee was a monster that killed people, but he did that to survive. He couldn't help it, but I remember him drinking the red out of that couch. Was there a way that he could still survive and not kill people?

"When you find this thing I want this thing alive. There will be plans for this vampire," he said coldly.

"What do you mean? Plans?" I asked.

"That information can not be shared with you Fionna, I am sorry," Gumball said.

"Well if I am the one who is hunting this vampire then I want to know what is going happening to it," I said.

"Well, since you are the only one that is going to hunt for this vampire then I guess it will be only fair if I told you my plans," he said.

Cake said," I am going upstairs to grab some blankets for you Fionna."

"Thanks Cake," I said.

Cake grabbed onto the ladder and climbed her way up to the second floor.

Gumball took a deep breath and said," When I say plans that means that we will not exterminate thing monster yet. We will see what it is capable of and see how it reacts to other chemicals. We will inject it with many chemicals to see its reaction. After that we will kill this demon, so that the people of my kingdom can have some closure."

I squeezed the blanket between my hands and I couldn't believe that this was the plan for Marshall Lee. If I captured him he will be injected with stuff and then he would be sentenced to death. Then I heard something tapping by Marshall Lee. Prince Gumball didn't seem to notice it, but I could see that Marshall Lee wanted Prince Gumball gone.

How would I get rid of Prince Gumball so quickly? Talking to him feels like forever, but I don't mind it even though Marshall Lee seems to hate it.

"This beast is dreadful. It needs to be destroyed quickly, even though it seems that there has been no deaths relating to this situation," he said.

I nodded my head.

"I can't imagine with kind of devil would do this. I mean this awful thing is better known as a demon. I can't wait to get my hands on this vampire and give it a piece of my mind," he said.

Marshall Lee made more noises, sounding like he was saying something under his breath.

"When you feel better I want you to find this demon and bring it right back to me, please. This beast,this demon, and this devil is a horrible monster," Prince Gumball said.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I see a dark figure where Marshall Lee is suppose to be. I see it jumping over the table next to me and arts Prince Gumball. I heard screams and hissing. Marshall Lee was attacking Prince Gumball.

Marshall Lee, what have you done?


End file.
